<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting On A Sasquatch by deanandsam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068072">Waiting On A Sasquatch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam'>deanandsam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Affection, Gen, Pillow Fights, Season/Series 06, Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is shopping for pants, and while Dean is waiting impatiently in the Impala, he has nothing to do but think.<br/>Takes place around the end of season six.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting On A Sasquatch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean hated waiting, perhaps because waiting usually entailed the arrival of something painful or life-threatening, like a pissed ghost, an out-for-blood in the very literal sense vampire, or some weird claw-appendaged beast.</p>
<p>This time however terror had no part in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam had simply gone for jeans, three pairs to be exact; as yesterday during their last hunt, his gangly brother's last ones had been ripped to shreds and he'd been reduced to wearing an old pair of Dean's.</p>
<p>He'd fought to stifle a laugh when his over-large little brother had exited the bathroom with the afore-said jeans ending halfway up his calves.</p>
<p>"Wow, Sammy. Anticipating next year's fashion are we, the "half-mast" look?"</p>
<p>"Shut up Dean, if I hadn't been busy saving your ass I wouldn't have ruined my last pair," Sam bitched, unamused.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Sammy. It's nice to know that you put my well-being right up there with your jeans."</p>
<p>The unexpected weight of a pillow had caught him right in the face as Sam had sent the high–speed projectile at him, taking Dean completely by surprise. His brother was usually the one to try and soothe over fights not start them, but Dean was up for the challenge.</p>
<p>"I lend you one of my last pairs of jeans to cover your maidenly embarrassments and this is what I get in return, a pillow to the face. You have just declared war, my brother," Dean had announced solemnly, as he'd picked up his own "weapon" and proceeded to give his uppity little brother the lesson he deserved.</p>
<p>It had ended up with Dean straddling his prey on the creaky motel bed, as it bravely endeavored to support the weight of two tall men while they playfully wrestled on it.</p>
<p>"Do you surrender to my superior force, Sammy?" Dean panted, as he struggled to hold down his brother, but the sight of Dean brandishing his pillow over him like Excalibur had already reduced Sam to manly giggles; any energy he had left to fight off his brother dissipated into thin air and he could do nothing else but break into all-out laughter.</p>
<p>"You win, Dean, " Sam stuttered through his chortles.</p>
<p>"You bet," Dean preened as he took his weight off him.</p>
<p>"Let this be a lesson to you, Sammy-boy! Big brothers always win and they deserve continuous respect," he finished off, grinning wickedly as he watched his brother holding his stomach, trying to staunch the laughing fit that had taken hold of him.</p>
<p>Dean had experienced a warm feeling in his heart at the sight of his little brother's unbridled laughter, all the more precious because of its rarity. Sam had terrible things done to him - Azazel, Ruby, Lucifer, the Cage - yet Dean had managed by his silliness to make him laugh.</p>
<p>He felt good. It was his job to look out for Sammy.</p>
<p>Yeah, his father had repeated the words to infinity but Dean knew that even if John had never uttered them once, he'd still have done everything in his power to watch over and tend to his little brother.</p>
<p>Dean's own life had been, if not Hell, then purgatory since he was four years old and baby Sammy had been the only shining light in that dark world, just as his Sasquatch Sammy still was in the current one.</p>
<p>He felt a rush of protectiveness wash over him. If anyone hurt Sam, they would never escape the vengeance that Dean would reverse on them, be they human, demon, angel, monster, or God himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He roused himself from his meanderings as he heard the familiar squeak of the passenger door opening but he must still have had a phased out air about him for Sam glanced over at him concernedly.</p>
<p>"You okay, man?" he asked as he studied his sibling.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Sammy," Dean answered, his expressive face hastily taking on a bewildered look. "Why would you ask that?"</p>
<p>"I dunno, you just had this weird, zoned out expression on your face," Sam answered uncertainly.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, dumbass. There isn't really much else to do but think while waiting for hours on a prissy Sasquatch to pick out some jeans," he snarked, successfully glossing over the thoughtful expression that Sam had effectively seen.</p>
<p>"Yeah! Well you know I always have trouble finding them long enough in the leg. I had to sift through dozens before finding the right ones," Sam answered almost apologetically, knowing how Dean hated waiting.</p>
<p>His "you could have come in with me," only elicited a scathing glance from his brother, causing Sam to roll his eyes at the disgusted expression on Dean's face.</p>
<p>"Right, well. I got you a pair too, seeing I was there anyway," he added throwing his purchases onto the back seat.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Sammy," Dean acknowledged as he glanced over at his brother, his meaning going much deeper than simple gratitude for the jeans.</p>
<p>Sam just stared back flummoxed, sensing that Dean was expressing much more behind the two simple words but not knowing exactly how to interpret it.</p><p>Dean just smiled, more enigmatically than the Mona Lisa herself, and drove the Impala out of the parking lot.</p>
<p>The end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>